


The town of Verdant Fork

by gelledee



Series: The Kord's Men [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelledee/pseuds/gelledee
Summary: My d'n'd group are playing a campaign based on the Critical Role world map.This time the DM said we had to do actual backgrounds.So, a made a town and a mercenary company for my character.I wanted to put it somewhere, so other people could use it if they wanted to.





	1. Chapter 1

The town of Verdant Fork

The town of Verdant Fork, sits around the meeting of the road from the Daggerbay mountains to Kymal and the road to Syngorn.  
The roads bring large amounts of mined goods, ore and stone from Daggerbay mountains, wood and wooden goods from Verdant expanse and animals and farmed goods from the Formite area in to the town. In smaller quantities comes coastal goods, Dwarf made crafts from Kraghammer, rare plants and animals from the Verdant expanse.  
Verdant Fork is based around trade and is a major stopping point on the road. There are many inns, warehouses, granaries, storehouses and stables, as well workshops, forges, cart wrights, guild houses, butchers, tanners and other business need for town.  
In short you can get almost anything in Verdant Fork.

The town's population has a mix of human, elf and half-elf's, with a small enclave of dwarfs and a few of the other races mostly associated with the Kord's Men mercenary group.  
There is also a presence of the Clasps, a organised crime group.  
Verdant Fork is made off four districts - Fork's Market, Daggerbay District, Syngorn Road area and Kymal Quarter - based around ethnic groups and craft and trade.

Waterways:  
The main reservoir for Verdant Fork is Dwell Lake it is feed by an underground spring and lies between Daggerbay District and Kymal Quarter above Fork's Market. As Dwell lake floods sometimes, no houses are built close it. In fact the area around the lake is keep free and use a a park. There are a number of channels and aqueducts coming off the lake.  
The Blossum river is a seasonal waterway that goes though the Daggerbay District. It dries up in high summer and freezes in the winter. The river flows from the north-east to the west.  
White water brook is in fact a large river, it runs though the Syngorn Road area, east to west. It is fast flowing and deep.  
Rexlin river run from the north to the west where it meets with the White water brook and skirts around the Verdant expanse. The Rexlin river runs though east of the Kymal Quarter. 

Fork's Market:  
This is the center of Verdant Fork the place where the roads meet in a large square. Around the square are the guild houses, Town Hall, library, three small but very expensive inns and trading rooms for the larger storehouses, warehouses and granaries. In the Square is a daily market for the workshops and smaller shipments of goods.  
The building are stone and are very highly decorated with carved fronts and colored glass, they have four to six floors. The buildings all have roof tiles. It is very clean and the roads and square are made of patterned cobbles.  
Only the very rich live here and they are manly human. They live in the upper levels of the buildings. The building have water supplied to them, there is no public well of fountain in the district.  
The Town Hall is to the north of the square in the center. The Town library is to the south of the square and the east side.  
On the Kymal road just off the main square is the Flarlanghn temple, dedicated to travel, and heavily use be merchants and travelers alike.

Daggerbay District:  
This is the district on the road to the Daggerbay mountains. Here are the storehouses for stone and ore. There are also forges, blacksmiths, farriers, stonemasons. There are also the lower price inns with large communal rooms.  
The buildings are stone and without decoration, in terrace blocks of different lengths with courtyard and squares away from the roads. They are tightly packed together. The buildings have a mix of thatch and roof tiles. They are three and four stories tall. The main road and major side roads are paved but minor roads are not.  
This is a human district with a small enclave of dwarfs, People live above their workshops but also in houses. They tend to live and work in the district. The Ulaa temple to the mountains is used by humans and dwarfs and is in the north west of the district, on the other side (south side) of the main road to the Darwen enclave.

Forge Sparks inn:  
A low priced inn with three large communal room upstairs and a drinking hall downstairs. It is on the south east of the district on the south side of the road.

Green field stable:  
This stable is on the south east of the district on the south side of the road. Despite it's name there is no green field. it is used to stable pack, dray and cart horses. it is clean and cheap.

Darwen enclave:  
The Darwen enclave is a small area in the north west of Daggerbay district. It is based around three paved streets with a uniform appearance in the buildings. These buildings are made for dwarfs and contain their homes and workshops. Fine dwarf crafts are made here. There are also temples here to Moradin and other Dwarf gods.

Syngorn Road area:  
This is the area around the road to Syngorn. Here are the lumber yards, carpenters and cart wrights.  
The Syngorn road area is where you find the theaters like ornate Galanodel Theater and music halls, like the famous Siannodel music hall. The inns in this are are mid price and have small rooms. There are also pubs.  
The buildings are two and three stories and are made of wood. The Inns and workshops have roof tiles, the homes have thatch roofs. The homes have decoration on the outside while the workshops are plane. Some of the homes have gardens. The inns and entertainments are very richly decorated and have stain glass windows. The main road is paved and the side road have compacted clay and gravel.  
This is the area where the Elves live, although only on ones side of the road, the right side. The elves do not not just work in the Sygorn road area but though out Verdant Fork and into the expanse. Some humans also live in Sygorn road area on other side of the road, the left side, to the elves.  
There are a few Elvish temples; Sehanine moonbow temple, Corellon Larethian temple on the right side and nature god based shrines: Beory shrine and Eholonna temple for instance on the left.

Kymal Quarter:  
This is the area around the road to Kymal. Here are the livestock pens and granaries. Here are also the butchers, tanners, leather workers, bakers, brewers and a flour mill. There are low to mid price Inns to cater for all needs.  
Also in the Kymal quarter is the Kord's men mercenary company's fort.  
The homes here are made of wood and have thatched roofs and are decorated with paint, they are one or two stories. Most homes have gardens. The work buildings are stone and roof tiled with no decoration, they are single story. The inns are stone on the ground floor and wood for the second and third floors with a thatch roof, they are decorated with carvings. The main road is paved and the side roads compacted clay. This area is very spread out away from the road and from Fork's market there is not a clear line where the town ends here.  
In the Kymal quarter live and work most of the half-elf's and humans. But due to the presence of the Kord's men other races have settle here, mostly south of the Kymal to the west and south of the fort. There are many temples and shrines; Garl glittlegold shrine for the Gnome community and the Yondalla shrine for the halfling community.

Windmill:  
This is the name of the flour mill, a set of six wind powered mills that grind wheat, rye, barley and corn all day, everyday. It is always a hive of activity with carts in and out at all hours. It was once outside of town but the quarter has gown around it. It is close to the Rexlin river, in the north of the quarter and there is talk of adding a water wheel, to keep up with demand.

Kord's Men Fort:  
The Kord's men mercenary company's fort was once outside the Verdant Fork, but now is inside the Kymal Quarter. It is a walled compound with two gates, a main gate in the north wall and a small side gate in the west wall. The temple to Kord also has a door on the wall on the fort to let worshipers in without them having to go though the fort, but this door is only open when the doors to the fort are closed.  
It is the base for the Kord's men mercenary company and contains: admin office, three sets of barracks, officers quarters stables, kitchen, mess, treasury, archery range, two training grounds, riding ring, infirmary, nine sepaerate stores - clothes, weapons, disposables, herbs, general kit, feed, raw materials, fort stores, armory, library - resourse, magic and fiction, two workshops - one for armor and one for weapons, a forge. All Kord's men have storage chest and a box in the treasury.  
The Kord's men work as guards for cargo going to and from Verdant fork as a main activity. Bandits and robbers are active in the Verdant expanse. While the Daggerbay mountains robbers are more like pirates after the cargo not cash. The Formite region has more issues with road blocks, 'tolls' and civil disputes, although robbery is still a possibility. Every couple of years the Kord's men are employed to route out bandit camps in the Verdant expanse or the Daggerbay mountains. They are use as escort for rich nobles and merchants and bodyguard work. Sometimes they are use to put down civil unrest or for shows of force or to guard at negations as a neutral parky. Units of the Kord's men are employed in wars farther a field.  
Kord's Men Mission process:

Process for mission:  
Get briefing  
Get Mission number. (Starts with either SQ for squad -less than 5 people, UN for unit – 5 to 10 people, TF Task force – 10 to 25 people, BG, Battle group up to 50 people and finally MF Massive Force for more then 50 people. Then the year from the founding of the Kord's men (currently 224) then the number of the mission that year, XX-224-XXX.  
Mission number is logged with admin with People assigned to the mission. There is an allocation of resources based on mission size. An chit issued: foods, clothing, armor, weapons, bolts/arrows, general equipment, maps/documents, transport.  
With the chits resources can be collect.  
When ready to leave, the group logs out at the main gate with mission number and time.

On return:  
The group logs back in with time and mission number.  
Reports to infirmary  
Report to admin, give quick debrief.  
Return equipment  
Get a meal/sleep  
A mission leader has to hand in long report with in 48 hours.  
Mission is closed.  
Accounts and pay settled.

The Kymal Inn:  
This is the largest inn in the Kymal quarter and the third biggest (by bed number) in Verdant Fork. It is a mid price inn, on the north side of the Kymal road. It has a range of beds from communal room to suites. It has a large tavern room, a games room, entertainments room and two dinning rooms. There are large kitchen house, bakery, stable and yard for carts and coaches. 

Oghma temple school:  
A school built be the clerics of the Oghma (god of knowledge) temple for children in the Kymal quarter in an attempt to stop them forming gangs. Very popular with non humans and retired Kord's men. Mostly as their children are picked on by gang as they are outsiders. Takes children between 4 and 10 years old. With links for apprenticeships afterwards. The school is to the north of the quarter on the north side of the Kymal road, east of the river.

Juno Stables:  
These stables are mostly run by former Kord's men, the horses and other animal here for rent are battle trained. Equipment is also for rent. There are training facilitates for use here to. Or you could just stable your animal. This stable is to the north east of the quarter on the north side of the Kymal road, west of the river.


	2. Map of the Town of Verdant Fork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I finally worked out how to put in pictures, here is the Map of the town of Verdant Fork.

 

Landmarks and temples in Verdant Fork:

     1. Dwell Lake – the main reservoir for Verdant Fork

  1. Blossum river – a seasonal waterway

  2. White water brook

  3. Rexlin river

  4. Town hall

  5. Town library

  6. Flarlanghn temple (Travel)

  7. Moradin temple (Dwarf)

  8. Ulaa temple (mountains)

  9. Galanodel Theatre

  10. Siannodel music hall

  11. Sehanine moonbow temple (Elven)

  12. Corellon Larethian temple (Elven))

  13. Beory shrine (nature - human)

  14. Eholonna temple (woodlands)

  15. Windmill

  16. Kymal Inn

  17. Kord temple

  18. Garl glittlegold shrine (Gnome)

  19. Yondalla shrine (halfling)

  20. Forge Sparks inn

  21. Green field stable




   23. Juno Stables

   24. Oghma temple school

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this helps show what the town looks like and helps with description I gave of each area.


	3. The Kord's men fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan of the Kord's men fort.

Kord's men fort:

  1. Main gate
  2. Side gate
  3. Kord's temple
  4. Barracks
  5. Stables
  6. Library
  7. Workshops
  8. Forge
  9. Stores
  10. Kitchen
  11. Treasury
  12. Admin offices
  13. Mess
  14. Archery range
  15. Training ground
  16. Riding ring
  17. Officers quarters
  18. Armory
  19. Infirmary 




	4. The Kymal Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floor plan of the Kymal Inn

The Ground Floor

The First Floor

 

The Second floor

 

The Third floor

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I created as a base for my character and we are using as a base in the campaign.


End file.
